The Fooling Egoist
by SilhouetteBlossom
Summary: This is a short very short  story, about a boy, a nightmare forgotten which led him to he's death or not.. and a doll with razor-sharp teeth.


**The fooling egoist**

I ride my bike in the woods, I feel like I am being watched. I see unknown shapes move from the corner of my eyes, even though I feel their gaze, I don't pay much attention to them and think my mind is just playing tricks on me. I think I heard something.. Oh well, its probably just my imagination. Wait.. There it is again, I pay more attention to the sound. It sounds like a baby is crying, I didn't realize I had stopped, until I started to pedal again. I went towards where I hear the baby's crying. As the closer I got to the sound of the baby crying, I pedaled faster. I came upon an old cracked down hospital where the baby's crying had led me. I got off my bike and went inside, I knew I shouldn't go in, but my feet wouldn't listen to me. So I keep on walking and following the cry. It led me up the stairs to the second floor, to a room labeled 6. I just open the door and go inside, without thinking. The door SLAMMED behind me, and the room went dark. I couldn't see anything and then a light turned on, putting all its light on a chair, a spindle rocking chair. In that rocking chair sat a small figure, so I went towards the rocking chair and looked to see what was sitting there. It was a dirty old doll, that had its head down. All of a sudden, its head went up and smiled. A smile that had razor-sharp teeth. I began to panic! I ran to the door and tried to open it, but the handle was slippery, since it had a type of liquid on it. I smelled the liquid, it had an metallic-irony smell. I turned around to see if the doll was still there, but it wasn't. I began to panic even more! I banged on the door as hard as I could and could feel liquid there too. A few of the liquids droplets fell on me, one in my mouth. I tasted it, it was blood.

"You'll never get out," I heard something say by my right side. "No one does, but you don't have to worry even if," which came from my left side now. I am frozen as ice. I feel something grab my foot, I look down only with my eyes, and see a small figure. "Your next."- I wake up breathing really hard. I wipe seat off from my forehead. Phew! I thought I was going to die! Even if I thought like that, that nightmare wouldn't get shaved off that easily! That nightmare got engraved in my mind! I breath in and out and try to calm down. It was just a nightmare, it can't come true.

A day has passed since I had that nightmare, but I can barely remember it now and that's good. Today is a rather bright sunny day, but it just seems.. Dull. "You should go ride your bike for a bit, Ryan!" my mother calls out to me. "Ok!" I reply.

I don't really know where to go, since we just moved here two days ago. I take random turns, but remember where I took the turns at, so I can remember how to get back. I see a sign saying "Pike wood's forest". I decide to check it out, just for a few minutes. When I enter, the trees are far apart but the further I go in the forest, the closer they get. This feels a bit familiar, seeing things from the corner of my eyes, but I don't remember where I've had an experience like this.. I haven't had any of these kind of experiences what am I thinking? I hear a sound, so I stop. I hear the sound again, it sounds like a.. baby! What would a baby be doing in the forest? I cant leave the baby, I start to pedal again and follow the sound, which leads me to an old hospital, that has cracks everywhere, but it looks like it can stay up for another3 years or more. I get off my bike and go towards the hospital and enter. I hear the baby more clearly now, its crying. I follow its cry, that leads me up the stairs and to a door that is labeled 6 and I open the door and get inside. Then it remembered a second to late. The door SLAMMED close, just like it had in my dream. I knew this isn't a dream, but I wish it is. I know what's going happen. The light turns on, focusing its light on the rocking chair. This time the chair is facing the door, I can see the doll. It's staring at me, and then the doll smiles. With the same razor-sharp teeth in the smile. I'm leaning on the door so hard, I feel like I'm going to break my spine. I feel liquid coming down from above on the door on to me and the floor. The liquid goes down my head , down my shirt, all the way down to the floor. I know what it is, it's the blood. The doll laughs, a diabolic laugh. "Ha! Look at you trembling for being scared! If you didn't want this to happen, then why did you forget the warning?" I don't respond, not like that question was meant to be answered. "You are thy first human I have met after centuries! You know why? Because they remembered the warning, and probably still do! You foolish boy! Well, that's good for me, but not for you!" then the doll smiled again. I managed a blink, but after I had reopened my eyes, the doll wasn't there anymore. "This might hurt a little" the dolls voice came below me. I looked down, with my eyes. Where the doll was looking up at me, smiling with its razor sharp teeth. He opened he's mouth and bite my leg. I felt like was being stabbed, only with a thousand of knifes being stabbed in my foot all at once really close together. I screamed and screamed, the pain is unbearable. My vision begins to fade, little by little, but the pain stays.

A long time ago I had been a normal human being, living in a new house with my parents, a normal free life. I destroyed that life, just for forgetting a nightmare. I live in a dark room now, I'm not alone though. There are other people like me, living here now. My room was assigned on the 2nd floor in room 6. That is where my last moments were spent. I don't remember the pain anymore. Not all of the eaten ones are turned to dolls. I was chosen to become one, for my name explains it all Fooling Egoist. I now make you dream nightmares that are forgetful, so that you can come to me, so I can devour you with my thousand razor-sharp teeth until there isn't a bone left.


End file.
